lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ushari/Main article
Outlands Pride Lands (formerly) |affiliations = Army of Scar Outlanders Pride Landers (formerly) }} Ushari is an adult male Egyptian cobra. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga and Kion are playing Baobab Ball, they run into Ushari, who falls into a heap with Bunga. The baobab fruit ends up in Ushari's mouth, but Bunga quickly grabs it away, and Ushari is forced to duck as Kion leaps over him after his friend. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" In the middle of Bunga's attempts to lead the Lion Guard to Flat Ridge Rock, he runs into Ushari, who speaks threateningly to him. Thoroughly intimidated, Bunga chooses a different path. "The Rise of Makuu" After the Lion Guard rescues a hyrax from a thorn bush, Ushari sneaks up behind it and eats it whole. An indignant Bunga rushes forward and forces the hyrax out of Ushari's mouth, which prompts Ushari to protest that the hyrax had been his lunch. Bunga simply rolls Ushari into a ball and tosses him into a tree, where he lies in a defeated heap, hissing Bunga's name in annoyance. "Bunga the Wise" After a severe flood hits the Pride Lands, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard look down Ushari's hole, ready to make sure that he and the other cobras aren't stuck in the mud. When Beshte refuses to climb down the hole, Kion looks to Fuli, who groans over Bunga's absence. Before she can climb down to check on Ushari, Ono flies up and tells the Lion Guard to follow him to Hakuna Matata Falls. "The Kupatana Celebration" Ushari appears briefly next to Timon and Pumbaa during the Kupatana celebration. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga is accidentally heaved into a bush, he lands on Ushari's head. Out of pure reflex, Ushari bites him, and Ono worries that the bite is venomous. Beshte asks Ushari why he would do such a thing, and Ushari spits back that Bunga had landed on his head and that he is lucky to have only been bitten once. "Paintings and Predictions" When Bunga mistakes Ushari for a tree branch, he tackles the snake to the ground. Ushari in turn wraps Bunga tightly in coils and tells him that he would like to bite him, but the last time he had, he had been unable to rid himself of the taste for days. "The Lost Gorillas" When two gorillas named Hafifu and Majinuni enter the Pride Lands, they wreak havoc on several of the Pride Landers. Hafifu mistakes Ushari for a stick and heaves him at a baobab fruit. Ushari eventually falls to the ground, where he laments always getting into trouble when he comes around the Lion Guard. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" In the Pride Lands, the dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever, much to the annoyance of Ushari, who they keep running over. Later, Ushari watches as Kion speaks with Makini, who gushes over Kion's ability to speak to his grandfather, Mufasa. Unbeknownst to the pair, Ushari has heard everything and contemplates how to use what he's learned against the Lion Guard for his benefit. Ushari then leaves for the Outlands. Once there, Janja and his crew see Ushari and decide to eat him. Ushari asks Janja if he would like something meatier. Janja tells him that he would but can't because the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past. Janja retorts that no Great Lion would help the hyenas, but Ushari reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Back in the Pride Lands, Makini has found her bakora staff. Ushari appears and convinces her to get Rafiki to reveal if there's a way to talk to Scar. Ushari then summons his skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Rafiki explains that it depends on if the Great Lion is good or bad. The Great Lions of the Past are the lions that appear when Kion uses the Roar. However, the Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire if they are unleashed by the Roar and the bakora staff. The skinks go off to tell Ushari and Janja what they've learned. Back in the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to use what they have learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's bakora staff, since she's too inexperienced to be a threat, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. The hyenas kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving Ushari and the rest of the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When Makuu leaves with the Lion Guard to speak to Simba about new sleeping arrangements, Kiburi seizes control of the float, inspiring them to join him in taking over the water holes in the Pride Lands. From afar, Shupavu the skink watches in fascination and resolves to speak with Ushari and Scar about the proceedings. In Janja's den, Scar praises Ushari for his spies' work and orders the skinks to continue monitoring the situation. Later, Kiburi calls for a mashindano, and Makuu accepts. Shupavu reports the proceedings to Scar, who questions Ushari as to whether the royal family will attend the event. When Ushari confirms that Simba will likely be present, Scar schemes to use the mashindano as a distraction. He orders Ushari to convince Kiburi that he can become ruler of the Pride Lands, and Ushari agrees to the plan. At sunset, the Pride Landers gather at Lake Matope to watch the mashindano. Before the event, Ushari speaks privately with Kiburi, who agrees to the snake's plan. Just then, Kiburi is called to return to the mashindano, and he and Makuu begin their fight. As the crocodiles brawl, Kiburi's lackeys attempt to sneak up on an unknown target, using the mashindano as a distraction. However, the plan is thwarted by the Lion Guard, and Kiburi and his followers are banished to the Outlands. As Kiburi and his followers leave the kingdom, Kiburi corners Ushari and accuses him of having caused his downfall. Ushari calmly promises Kiburi much more than he had before and leads the crocodiles to Janja's den, where they meet the ghost of Scar. With all his onlookers watching, Scar sings "I Have A Plan", in which he revels in his future plot to overtake the Pride Lands and become king once again. "Swept Away" In Janja's den, a skink arrives and informs Ushari and his allies that Beshte is alone in the Outlands. Though Janja tries to dismiss the situation, Scar appears and orders his cronies to eliminate Beshte. When Cheezi and Chungu wonder how they might accomplish this, Scar declares that he has a plan. Janja and his clan fail in their attack, however, and Ushari arrives promptly to tell the hyenas that an unhappy Scar wishes to speak with them. "Rescue in the Outlands" Ushari is sleeping in Janja's den when he is awakened by Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, who admit that they attacked and defeated by Jasiri. Ushari taunts the trio for losing to a single opponent, but Janja protests that Jasiri is not an ordinary hyena. Ushari then watches as Scar orders Janja's clan to eliminate Jasiri. "The Bite of Kenge" Janja and his lackeys enter their den, where they tell Scar and Ushari about how the Lion Guard prevented them from stealing some takiti melons, which were intended for a herd of elephants. Scar deduces that destroying the melon supply could offset the Circle of Life, as it would dehydrate the elephants, and orders the hyenas to return to the fruit patch. Janja protests the idea as foolishness, since the Lion Guard is waiting for them there, but Ushari volunteers to connect them with a powerful friend of his who can help them. He then sings "Big Bad Kenge", in which he boasts of his friend Kenge's great speed and deadly bite. "The Scorpion's Sting" Ushari and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. "Undercover Kinyonga" Ushari is present as Scar tasks Janja with carrying out his latest plan. When Kinyonga accidentally reveals herself to the Outlanders, Ushari orders Shupavu and her minions to pursue the chameleon. "Battle for the Pride Lands" As the months go by, the Army of Scar loses several battles against the Lion Guard. Ushari expresses doubts about Scar's plans and Janja's loyalty to their cause after hearing Nyeusi and Nyata's reports, but Scar reassures him that he is always two steps ahead. After sending Janja to distract Kion, Scar explains to Ushari that he has double-crossed Janja. He then tells him how he got his scar from a snake and assures him that the time has come for Kion to get his own scar, which Ushari himself will inflict on him. Not long afterward, the Lion Guard assaults the Outlands, and Ushari slashes Kion on the eye, giving him a scar and injecting him with venom. As Scar provokes Kion, Bunga restrains Ushari, who is delighted to see that his venom is affecting Kion. However, rather than following down the same path Scar chose, Kion forgives his great-uncle and summons the Great Kings of the Past, who send rain on Scar until he evaporates into nothingness. Unable to accept his master's defeat, Ushari tries to attack Kion, but Bunga knocks them both into the lava pit. While Bunga gets saved by Ono, Ushari falls to a fiery death. Despite the Lion Guard's victory over Scar's forces, Ushari's poison leaves a negative effect on Kion, who fears being driven insane by the poison and becoming like his great-uncle, Scar. As such, the Lion Guard decides to leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life so Kion can be cured from Ushari's venom. Personality and traits When left to his own devices, Ushari is calm and quiet, with an inclination to keep to himself. However, when provoked, he is known to respond aggressively, especially toward Bunga, whom he harbors a strong distaste for. He also doesn't like it when other animals trample over him. He is also manipulative, as revealed when he tricks Kiburi into thinking he'll rule the Pride Lands once he wins a mashindano, and how he persuades Janja's clan into helping him summon Scar. While a sadistic trickster, Ushari is capable of complete loyalty, demonstrated when he opts to serve Scar as the second-in-command of his army. Since Scar is the only being whom he truly fears, Ushari is loyal to the fallen king and remains so to the very end. When Kion summons the Great Kings of the Past to destroy Scar, Ushari jumps toward Kion to avenge his master, yet such a decision costs him his life, as Bunga knocks him to a fiery fate in the lava pit. Trivia *Ushari is not only the first character to explicitly die in ''The Lion Guard, but also the first character to die in any Disney Junior production. Behind the scenes *Ushari is voiced by Christian Slater. Gallery 2016-05-17-01_16_41.png 2016-06-07-03_42_42.png IntobushesUshari.png 2017-08-04-01_34_14.png 2017-09-04-06_21_47.png 2017-10-27-17_52_22.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles